


A sabriel Christmas

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: Just a short one shot from an amino challenge. The challenge was to have any pairing create a Christmas tree topper.Gabriel gets sassy over jesus.





	

 

It was Sam and Gabriel's first time celebrating Christmas together. Despite being an arch angel Gabriel never really cared for the holiday. Every time Sam brought it up Gabriel went on a tirade against Jesus. 

"I mean come on, it was just Daddy-o showing off yet again, well until he went on that extended vacation." A small pop noise escaped his mouth as he pulled the lollipop out and twirled it in his fingers. "And he already had all his angel children. What was so special about one human being raised? It's not like he did it on his own, god did it. If he did raise himself now that would be more impressive." Pointing the lollipop at his boyfriend hidden in the tree "Not by much. I've done it a hundred times."  Sam glared at him from his spot behind their freshly cut down tree. 

"Okay so I faked it a few-dozen times." With a wave of his arm "Beside the point. Not impressive." With his final word he sucked the lollipop back into his mouth, ending the rant. 

"Gabe, could you quit your bitchin and get over here to help me?" Sam's words pitched upwards at the end of his question. 

The tree was swaying back and forth as Sam tried to secure it in the new tree stand he purchased just before the tree. The entire time Gabriel was grumbling about why they had to be outside in the frigid cold for a frickin tree. He begged Sam to let him make one, Sam had refused. 

Gabriel rolled his eye and snapped his fingers, standing the tree upright. Sam slowly let go to avoid knocking the tree of center again. The tree was placed of to the left of the front door, slightly off center of the large multi-pane window. Once he had taken a step back with no disastrous consequences, he resumed glaring at the angel.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?!"

A look of mock innocence on his face "What, you always tell me we need to act like a normal couple!" 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. He did ask Gabriel to not use his ‘angel mojo' as his brother called it but only in certain circumstances, like in the bedroom. It was a conversation he did not want to have right now.

"Fine." The word came out more clipped than Sam had intended. "Can you help me decorate the tree?" 

Gabriel raised his hand to snap again.

"Like a normal freaking couple?!" Sam interjected before Gabriel could complete the motion. 

His hand dropped. "Oh course, anything for my Samcicle." He groped Sam's ass to emphasize the nickname before setting out to help with the tree. 

Lights went first, then ornaments were removed from boxes put on hooks and spread about the tree. It took them quite some time. By the time they were finished the tree shined in a rainbow of colors and they were both covered in glitter. Gabriel had picked out dozens of ornaments in the shape of different candies and chocolates. They were painted in a variety of overly bright colors ranging from tiger orange to bumblebee yellow to neon green and florescent pinks and blues. Mixed in between these candy ornaments were more simple bulbs with paintings of dogs that resembled their pets, a mini impala(a two door but Sam couldn't find a four door) hung front and center on the tree, books, several redneck shotgun ornaments, and just because Gabriel had to have them, plaid ornaments in every color he could find. (When he picked them up he had a huge grin on his face and Sam just shook his head and didn't say anything when Gabriel placed them in the cart. It was the first time he stopped bickering with Sam the whole trip.)

Once they had finished decorating the tree they stood back, arms around each other, to admire their work. The arch angel had finally quit picking at Sam's desire to celebrate the holiday and was smiling. 

"Dammit." Sam muttered.

"What?"

"We forgot the angel."

"No, you didn't. I'm right here." Gabriel had long since finished his lollipop and was holding a freshly unwrapped green apple one in his hand, he rolled his tongue around it seductively. 

Sam huffed out a laugh. "No, for the tree! You put an angel on top."

"Oh. Why?" 

"Tradition, Gabriel!" He looked at his watch, it was too late to go back out and get one. Sam's annoyance was becoming more obvious. 

"We can make one!" Gabriel chirped, wanting to cheer his boyfriend up.

"Make one?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Out of what?" 

"Anything. Hello! Angel!" Gabriel pointed to himself and then snapped. An array of craft supplies and of course a pile of candy buried their living room coffee table. The colorful clutter spilled onto the floor. Sam walked to the couch, stepping carefully to avoid crunching anything into the carpet. 

The couple spent twice as long making the angel as they did decorating the rest of the tree. Sam wanted it to at least resemble an angel but Gabriel didn't agree. He had something more sentimental in mind. When he finished explaining his idea to Sam, the larger man tackled his angel boyfriend in a bear hug. Sam was taken aback by Gabriel's uncharacteristic sentimentality. Once the shorter man had extricated himself form the mass of limbs they set to work on their project. It did not look like a typical Christmas decoration at all. 

First they went through the few pictures they had of themselves together. After a small spat over which was better they finally settled on one taken when they didn't notice. Sam was laughing, a full body sound, his hand on the angels shoulder and Gabriel had a small smirk on his face as he watched Sam. It was taken before they were together but the feelings were clear even then. The image was printed and they set to work putting the rest together. Sam meticulously cut a large star out of Styrofoam, Gabriel cringing at the noise while Sam tried to focus. The picture was then affixed to the cutout star, trimmed down to the proper size and left to dry as the couple longed on the couch in front of their newly "installed" fire place. Sam jumped as it appeared from nowhere, an eyebrow raised at his lover.

"Really?"

"What?" hands up in defense "The room needed it." Gabriel smirked and pulled Sam close to his side. 

The glue dried quickly from the heat of the fire and a little more angel mojo when Gabe lost patience. The year and our first Christmas in calligraphy were the last touches. With the front dried, it was attached to the tree with a loop of clear fishing line. The couple settled back on the couch, gabriel curled into Sam's side this time. 

"Merry Christmas,Sammich."

"Merry Christmas, Gabe."


End file.
